Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-6$ and the product of $-1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the quantity of $7$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x - 6) = \color{orange}{7(-x-6)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{7(-x-6)}$ $7(-x-6)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x-6)+1$.